kocfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sezame
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kingdoms of Camelot Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Throne Room page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Marodex (Talk) 19:32, 2012 April 1 Your inquiry! Hi there! long list, hope I get it all: - Welcome aboard, please stay as long as you want and can, we need all the formatting help we can get =) - I will delete the marked pages right after posting this message. - You did all right with copyright. Kabam is informed we are using their pictures, it is just a courtesy that we imply it belongs to Kabam. The main page already states, all pictures used from the game belong to them. You do not have to redo the text you copy from there, it's covered on the main page. - The naming convention resulted in what Kabam used. If they change their formatting of the pictures, we will just use whatever they use. Just to name an example: If you right click an image in the game, save it on your computer, that name is the name we take. If the file name of a tree is for example 85200.png, it is what we uplad here and not tree01.png. This is so that if Kabam updates the graphics we don't have to rename stuff here and can just overwrite the existing files we have since they don't modify their filenames. Cheers! --Marodex 08:24, April 8, 2012 (UTC) CSS & Images Hi there Sezame, it is great to see that you are getting into the editing more and more. I have copied the required bit of css into our css template, so that you can actively use that extension now. If you want to get rid of the old images, you will have two options: * If the file name is the same, just upload a new version and overwrite it. * If the file name or extension is different, upload it, renew all links that are pointing to it, to the new image, then flag the old image for deletion + a short heads up to me so that we can get rid of it. If you have any further inquiries feel free to contact me any time! Cheers! --Marodex 06:48, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :Done! let's hope it works this time ;-) :--Marodex 19:13, May 4, 2012 (UTC) CSS Hey Sezame, did I fix the css issue after last changes? I suddenly realized that I am not quite sure I did anything about it and don't want you to think I don't care;-) --Marodex 20:53, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Throne Room Editing Do What You Must, Cheers, Jnadi 22:48, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Population and Troops What I was asking was how is it possible to train a mass amount of troops if you only have a low population. So, i want to know how it would it be bad idea to have like 15 barrack and 7 cottage if the idel population is so low like in the picture below. Sheldin26562 20:00, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :can you get a throne item that is already equpied? And thanks for you explnation on the population and troops, i get it now.Sheldin26562 (talk) 20:55, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Re:Throne Room Items What I was asking about is if you attack a player can you get a throne room item that they have equipped. Sheldin26562 (talk) 19:43, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hello Sezame, as per your request, I've granted you admin rights. Please take a few minutes of your time and read the following pages on what you can do and what you can't do: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:User_access_levels#Administrators http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Administrators%27_how-to_guide If you have any questions, you are welcome to ask these as usual at any time and I would ask you to please drop a note on my talk page if you plan to do ground breaking changes such as completely overhauling the main page. Cheers, --Marodex (talk) 05:01, August 27, 2012 (UTC) hi, complete statistikdata from 11k items for excel-import http://www.devoteem.de/ThronImport_WorkVersion.zip greez04:18, October 26, 2012 (UTC)04:18, October 26, 2012 (UTC)04:18, October 26, 2012 (UTC)~ Kingdoms of Middle-earth Launch Hey there Sezame, My name is Jorge and I am on Wikia's Community Development team. While I already wrote a blog about it, I wanted to reach out to some of the active KoC Wiki editors regarding Kabam's recent launch of The Hobbit: Kingdoms of Middle-earth. I thought I would invite you to come check out the game, which is free and on the iOS app store now, and then come check out the wiki. We would love your help building the community as you have all done so successfully here. In particular, the strategy guide material would be great, so if that is your expertise, we are happy to make you a home there. Best, Jorge Bloodthorn Thanks for noticing that, I didn't even notice that I added an "E" to it. What the heck was I thinking. Anywho I see that there are only 2 admins over here. If you guys need any help in that dept just let me know. I'm the bc at a few other wikis and have some experience under my belt. I think I'll move my stuff over and fix the other page.--Kingclyde (talk) 11:11, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Fixed. Also tagged the paged for deletion.--Kingclyde (talk) 11:24, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Ascension I was rattling this idea around in my head. I am thinking of taking that article and breaking the city types down to their own pages. I think it would be more beneficial in the end and we could add more information while having it look less cluttered as it does now. And I still have to add the Fey city stuff. Let me know what you think.--Kingclyde (talk) 11:24, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Game Feedback bsr je tiens a vous signaler que je suis 1 fidele joueur depuis le debut de koc je y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir au debut,mais depuis la creation dy trone le jeu a perdu ses vertus je jouais a gloire de rome j ai arrete car plus de passions je m etais remis a koc a fond mais le trone a fausse le jeu grace a vous ca ne se joue plus a la puissance des troupes mais du trone donc je reste encore 15 jours et je cloturerais mes 5 comptes si pas de changement ce jeum est revenu tres cher en carte bleu et voir se qu il devien me desole je sais que ma demande restera veine et sans effet donc il ne me reste plus qu a trouver des jeux passionnants sans argent et sans cobine qui font qu 1 assaillant vous envoie des vagues de 1 millions de troupes Scalcountrytoto (talk) 21:08, December 1, 2012 (UTC)pascal Message Wall Hi Sezame, feel free to do the change. That may bring in a more dynamic way to discuss topics and could be an advantage for everyone willing to participate ;-) Cheers, --Marodex (talk) 16:42, January 30, 2013 (UTC)